PokeDigiMon: New generation and OC's needed
by CJmega12
Summary: It's been 30 years since the digistend's, Pokemon trainers, and Mii's saved their world and it's their children turn to save the worlds now and new teammates like any Pokemon trainer from any region, Mii's any from this or Cj the Mii, and Digimon from any game or season and app's to. I can get everyone that can get to be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Bio's:

Name: Andy Ketchum

Parents: Ash and Kari Ketchum

Sister: Zelda Ketchum

Species: Human/Sayian

Gender: Male

Pokemon/Digimon Partner: Pikachu and ThunderKightmon

Age: 10

Apperence: Look similar to Ash, Black spiky hair, Black eyes, Blue hat, jacket, gloves, shoes.

Power: Can fly, aura sphere, fuse with Pikachu, Greninja, Jacob, and Cony.

Friends: All First and Second Generations Mii's, Digistend, Trainers.

Digivice/Crest: Blue-Gold D3 and Will

Abilities: Has Visions, teleportion, and second leader of the group.

Dna Partner: Cony and Jacob

* * *

Name: Cony Knick

Gender: Male

Species: Mii

Parents: Cj and May Knick

Brother: Cjjr

Pokemon/Digimon partner: Red Pikachu and FireQuakemon

Age: 10

Apperence: Similar to Cj

Powers/Abilities: Same as Cj

Digivice/Crest: Red-Gold D3 and Determination

Friends: Similar

Dna Partner: Andy and Jacob

* * *

Name: Jacob Stuart

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Jack and Jane

Pokemon/Digimon partner: Green Pikachu/ForestStormMon

Species: Human

Powers/Abilities/Apperence: Similar to Jack

Digivice/Crest: Green-Gold and Trust

Friends: Similar

Dna partner: Andy and Cony

* * *

Name: Denis

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parnets: Davis and Dawn

Sister: Judy

Digimon: Vee-mon

Species: Human

Apperence: Similar to Davis, and Leader of the group

Digivice/Crest: Light-Blue and Courage

* * *

Name: Tj

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Tk and Catherine

Digimon: Patamon

Spieces: Human

Apperence: Similar to Tk

Digivice/Crest: Light-Green and Hope

* * *

Names: Juliet and Kevin

Genders: Male and Female

Age: 10

Parents: Yoiel and Ken

Digimon Partner's: Hawkmon and Wormmon

Baby Brother: Henry

Apperence: Similar to their parents

Digivice/Crest: Love and Kindness, Light-Red and Black

* * *

Names Emily and Cory

Gender: Male and Female

Age:10

Parents: Cody and Bonnie

Digimon and Pokemon partner's: Armoilldomon and Deendee

Apperence: Similar to their parents

Digivice/Crest: Light-Yellow and Purple, Knowledge and Joyness

* * *

Name: Chris Jr

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Chris and Misty

Pokemon partner: Squirtle

Apperence/Abilities/Powers: Similar to Chris

Digivice/Crest: Blue and Peace

* * *

Name: Joseph

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Josh and Iris

Pokemon partner: Bulbsar

Apperence/Abilities/Powers: Similar to Josh

Digivice/Crest: Green and Wisdom

* * *

Name: Tony

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Tanen and Serena

Pokemon Partner: Yellow Charmander

Apperence/Abilities/Powers: Similar to Tanen

Digivice/Crest: Yellow and Justice

* * *

Name: Cube

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Sun and Lillie

Species: Mii

Pokemon partner: Red Nebby

Apperence/Abilities/Powers: Similar to Sun

Digivice/Crest: Dark-Red and Fate

* * *

Name: Mary

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Parents: Dustin and Mallow

Pokemon partner: Rowlet

Apperence: Similar to Mallow

Digivice/Crest: Purple-Pink and Miracle

* * *

Names: Garret and Brittany

Gender: Male and Female

Age: 10

Parents: Gary and Bree

Pokemon partner's: Pidgey and Caterpie

Apperence: Similar to their Parents

Digivice/Crest: Brown and Cyan, Wonder and Grace

* * *

Name: Caleb

Gender: Male

Age: 11

Parents: Clian and Carly

Pokemon partner: Pansage

Apperence: Similar to Clian

Digivice/Crest: Gray and Passion

* * *

Name: Kara

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Parents: Kiawe and Lana

Pokemon partner: Poppilo

Apperence: Similar to Lana

Digivice/Crest: Rose and Faith

* * *

Name: Scott

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Parents: Sophocles and Korra

Pokemon Partner: Garchop

Apperence: Similar to Sophocles

Digivice/Crest: Almond and Give

* * *

Name: Zelda Ketchum

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Parents: Ash and Kari Ketchum

Brother: Andy

Digimon partner: Gatomon

Apperence: Similar to Kari

Digivice/Crest: Pink and Light

* * *

First Generation Digistend:

Name: Kai T

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Parents: Tai and Sora T

Digimon partner: Agumon

Apperence: Similar to Tai

Digivice/Crest: first generation and courage

* * *

Names: Ivan and Molly

Gender: Male and Female

Age: 12

Parents: Izzy and Mimi

Digimon partner's: Tentmon and Togemom

Apperence: Similar to their parents

Digivice/Crest: First generation, Sincerity and Knowledge

* * *

Name: Matthew

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Parents: Matt and Judy

Digimon partner: Gabumon

Apperence: Similar to Matt

Digivice/Crest: first generation and Friendship

* * *

Name: John

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Parents: Joe and Daisy

Digimon partner: Gomamon

Apperence: Similar to Joe

Digivice/Crest: First generation and Reliability

* * *

OC's:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Parents:

Siblings:

Digimon/Pokemon partner:

Species: Human or Mii

Apperence:

Digivice and Crest:

Town/City/Region:


	2. New Generation

Chapter Two: New Generation

Somewhere in the DigitalPokeiiWorld the young digistend's, their partners, and young children found themselves in the world where everything was a wasteland everywhere no digimon, Pokemon, and Mii in sight while the children was afraid giving fear to Mystoismon, Ultra Beast, and Merebes new forms growing bigger and bigger than earth.

"Hahahahahaah" Laughed DemoMystoismon, Ultra Beast, and Merebes .Gaining so much fear from small children all over the world while Imperialdramon, Ultrirelicrightdramon, ChampRainorienmon, Ulenaramon, and MegForteFlamerramon kept trying to keep their balance, while Team Rainbow Rocket battling the all gym leaders and kautua from the region's. While Govinnai we're keeping Ash, Jake, Nay, Davis, Chris were busy using their Pokemon and Digimon against him and Cj, Sun, Alain, Josh, Tanen, and Ken were battling Mecha Goldbone in his new robot form and his pokemon until all of the legendary Pokemon, Mii's, and Digimon came together to fight the three evil beings while all the Pokemon Trainers, Digistend's, and Mii's came together as well to battle of all the grunt's, evil Digimon, and Robot Mii's.

"More Power!" yelled Govinnai and Mecha Goldbone. Using their Pokemon to attack the heroes.

"Greninja!, Water Shurkien!" Yelled Ash.

"Blue Dragonite!, Dragon Claw! and Omega Blitz " Shouted Mii Blawer Nay.

"Noverin! Shadow Beam!" Yelled Alain

"Nebby!, Solar Beam!" yelled Sun.

"Infernape!, Ember!" yelled Davis.

"Dragonite! Dragon Rage!" yelled

"Chaos Blast!" says Mii Gunner Cj

"Light Shock!" yelled Leonaids.

"Gem Spear!" yelled Jake.

"Fist of fury, Fury slice, Lighting streak!" yelled Miibrawler Chris, Swordfighter Josh, and Mage Tanen.

As all their attacks clashed to make a big carter while they survived the blast except Mecha Goldbone buried in the sand then everyone saw happened until the three evil villains send all the legendary's back expected Nebby, Yetal, Xerenes, Ho-ho, Squihy, and Mew. Until the rest of Team Rainbow were leaving the Digistend's, Trainers, Mii's, Pokemon, Digimon.

"Now what!" yelled Brock.

"Oh no what happening" says Max. Hiding behind his sister's.

"I don't know but I don't like this" says May and Zangya

"I hope Ash and the others are okay" says Kari and Brittany.

"There fine but we need to worry DemoMystimon, Ultra Beast, and Merebes from destroying our worlds says Yoiel.

"But how we can't do anything" says Bonnie. Being scared.

"Don't say that Bonnie we always think of a way" says Red Jr.

But what they don't realize that Ash, Davis, Cj, Jake, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Nay, Alain, and Ken walked back to them unharmed while the grayness was spreading and the ground was shaking bringing MechaGoldBone back to life until he DNA Digievole DemoMystiomon, Ultra Beast, and Merebes to Deltrmystioeremon the biggest enemy ever while doing his Wipe Dark Attack! Making the digimon and Pokemon back to there normal forms as the tamers and trainers grabbed their partners and ran to the others while MechaGoldBone teleported to Cj and kicked him to the mountains hard and making him fall down in a huge crater.

"Cj!" says May. Running to her boyfriend as well everyone else running to the mii.

"Let me see him" says Brock. Checking his pulse while May was worried.

"He is going to be okay" asked Leaf. Being worried.

"I'm sure he going to okay he strong like always" says Kawie.

"Grrr!" says Ash. Turning Super Sayain God Red along with Jake turning to super while punching Mecha Goldbone in the face but he was to strong to fall down until he push them to the ground where Kari, Jane, Zangya grabbed them back to the group while Lucario was checking Cj aura to bring the good and bad news.

"So is there anything that he is going to be okay" says Sora and Lana. Asking Lucario.

"Well I have good news and bad news which one you guys wanna hear first" says Lucario.

"Good news" says Patamon, Dustin, Nay, Snowy, Tai, Izzy, Matt, Chris, and Josh. Until Brock answers their question.

"Well the good news is that Cj is fine and going to be okay" says Brock.

"And the bad news" asked Lillie, Cody, Gray, Blue, Clement, Misty, and Tracy.

"The bad news, he is unconscious and in a coma!" says Brock. When everyone heard that May fainted in Leonaids arms then Cj's watch started to crack.

"This is horrible what we ever going to do without Cj" says Bree.

"Well got even bigger problems Cj in a coma and HIS watch is breaking apart" says Joe.

"Everyone calm down we can do this if we try" says Cameron Sr. Trying to make everyone calm down for his brother.

"How Cameron we are out from battling" says Gatomon and Greninja.

"We just need to have more time to fight with our lives who with ME!" yelled Josh. Putting his fist in the air.

"Yea!" yelled Everyone. As the rest battle their way through the evil Digimon, pokemon, and Mii's while May woke up after seeing the others leaving expected Lucario who stayed behind with Joe to watched the unconscious Mii until she ran with the others with Blazekin to catch up, meanwhile with Cj.

* * *

 _Somewhere in a unknown world where everything was completely empty in light until cj woke up figuring out where he is and noticed that his watch is cracked._

 _"Where am I, and my watch!" says Cj. Looking at his watch until four figures walke up to him it was Arceus, Leomon_ _, Miiceus, and Geni._

 _"Your in the world of emptiness Cj" says Leomon._

 _"But why" asked Cj._

 _"Because we send you here we figured that something is gonna happen to your watch and dna digievole of Myotismon" says Gennai._

 _"But how can I stop them and my watch is cracked" says Cj._

 _"There one way that is you, Ash, Davis, Ken, Nay, Alain, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Cole, and Jake to combined your Digimon into one and we fix that" says Miiceus. Teleporting three red watches, one blue, green, yellow, and rainbow watch, and a green glove were ultra, incrediblity, Honsety, ultimate, champion, honor, truth, freedom, and mega until the ultra watch replaced Cj's old watch into something powerful while the other watches and glove went into cj's pocket._

 _"Wow it really feels brand new" says Cj. Checking out his new watch._

 _"It is impressive but there still evil to take care of we will let you and the others to take care of it with your dreams is the only way to stop them" says Leomon._

 _"Hm I won't let you down" says Cj. Exiting this world and waking up in the real world._

* * *

Meanwhile in digital world the tamers, trainers, and Mii's been fighting for hours while the four powerful fused Digimon trying to stay strong to defeat this fiend.

"This would be more easier with Cj here" says Brock.

"I agree Brock but we need to keep pushing a little bit more" says Matt.

"What the plan now guys" asked Cody, Max, and Bonnie.

"Keep on fighting until we think of a smart plan" says Davis.

"I think it's a dumb idea Davis" says Josh.

"Josh has a point if we keep fighting who knows what will happen in the end" says Misty, Sora, Mimi, Mallow.

"Wait how about we split up to take down MechaGoldBone on each side" says Chris.

"Nah, not going to happen one he kills and how are we going to stop him and you know who" says Davis. Before Serena was going to punch him until a voice shouted loud when everyone turn around and saw who it was. "Yo MechaGoldBone! how about you leave my friends and Just!" yelled Cj. Running really fast in the middle of his friends.

"Beat It!" yelled Nay and Sun.

"Is that..." says Ash and Cameron Sr

"Impossible! He's" says Josh, Chris, Kwaie, Joe, Agumon, Sun, Lana, Pink Lilymon.

"Cj!" yelled May, Cj-Greninja, and the others ran up to him and hugged him.

"We thought you were unconscious" asked Sora. Believing her own eyes like she seeing a miracle.

"Yea with our own eyes" says Cody.

"But the good things is that he back" says Tai

"That right, and I have a plan Davis, Ash, Ken, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Cole, Nay, Alain, and Jake this might sound crazy but we have dna digievole Imperialdramon, Ultrirelicrightdramon, ChampRainormon, and MegForteFlamerramon, oh yea guys catch, oh more thing Bakugan! Brawl! says Cj. Seeing everyone be surprised and throwing the watches and glove at Sun, Cole, Jake, Chris, Josh, Tanen and Nay, while throwing Leonaids in the air being in his Ultimate Mythical Form.

"You sure this will work Cj" asked Ken. Taking his Digivice out of his pocket.

"Thanks, yes it will work Ken" says Jake, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Nay, and UM Leonaids. Putting on the watches and glove, and taking out their mega, incrediblity, ultimate, honor, truth, and freedom digivice's out, and Cj getting out his ability card and Summoning Miiodus while Ash, Jake, Nay, Cole, and others summon Exodia, Teleodic, Miiotus, Watodia, Vineotus, Thunodia, Miiofia, Chargo, Bulbnaids, Lucarionaids, Venunaids, Aquatoro, Hasoyress, Miitoris, and Blastiodia.

"Alright let's do it, I summon Exodia and Chargo stand!" yelled Ash. Taking out his master Digivice.

"Wait, before we can go on I would like to say that Cj your the "Mii" says Davis. Until everyone sweat dropped because his bad puns even Naysere was thinking of it to.

"Let's just get this over with!" says Alain. As the eleven digistend's connected their digivice's together making the four mega digimon glow.

" _Imperialdramon/Ultrirelicrightdramon/ChampRainormon/Ulenaramon/ and MegForteFlamerramon Infinite DNA DIGIEVOLE to Imperieamporerranamon! He was combine with Ex-Veemon and Pikachu Head, Red Pikachu and Stingmon arms, Rainbow Charazid and Noverin's body, Blastioe water guns, Metasar flower on the back along with Yellow Charizard's wings, Nebby and Green Pikachu legs while the arms were holding a huge sliver and gold sword with japanese, Pokemon, Mii symbols on it and standing in fornt of monster digimon while everyone was shock to see transformation._

"Woah who are you" says Nay. Being Amazed.

"I am Imprieamporerranamon!, I use my lighting-claser, Sting-Flame, Sound Red lighting, Fir-Wave-storm to attack my enemies with a single hit".

"Awesome digievoling is so amazing!" says Chris.

"I know it's never stops" says Davis. Until Dltrmystioeremon laughed at the Ultra Digimon, and seven Bakugan and Duel Monsters ." You think that will stop me I'm strongest of all fours worlds!" laughed the Dltra Digimon. As the two Digimon, four Bakugan and Monsters clashed into each other in a battle while Cj, Davis, Ken, Ash, Jake, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Alain, and Nsy were looking at MechaGoldBone on the mountain waiting forever for a fight.

"What took you so long Cj had a little fever" says MechaGoldBone. Making the Mii growl on his teeth.

"Your gonna pay!, what you done here to my friends and siblings, it's time we finished this" says Cj. Holding his wrist on his chest, while MechaGoldBone was smirking to something that gonna happened.

"What so Mecha! your afraid you going to lose to kids" yelled Josh.

"Hahahahaha, oh! you guys make me laugh you think that you eleven can defeat me I want see you try but it's just me and cj, how about we finish this friend!" says MechaGoldBone. Transformating himself into a huge destruction robot, until Ash, Davis, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Cole, Ken, Nay, Alain, and Jake putting their hands on cj's shoulder when the crest of will, determine, honor, truth, freedom, honesty, courage, kindness, bold, trust, fate snd symbols were circling around them at massive speed and screaming at the same time while Cj and Nay Dragon spirit's we're combining with the heroes, meanwhile with Izzy and Gary were reading some data from strange source.

"Izzy! what going on" says Angie.

"I don't know Angie according to my thoughts their mind's and digivice's are colliding as one, as well with the dragon spirit" says Izzy. Being surprised.

"What happens if they keep this up on this rate" asked Kari, May, and Yoiel.

"If they keep this who knows what will happen" says Tk and Kawie.

"Tk is right we have to stop before they get hurt" says Serena and Shauha.

"I won't to be so sure about that girls" says Izzy and Gary.

"What do you mean by that Izzy and Gary. asked Tai, Red, Cameron Sr, and Joe.

"Their saying that if the eleven of them keep going, they will wore out and hurting themselves" says Spocholes.

"What! We have have to do something" says Sora, Misty, Iris, Mimi, Leaf, Bree, and Carly.

"We can't it's their decision not ours" says Clian.

"He right we should lay low before this battle is done" says Gatomon and Glaceion.

"Mhm, I agree with that" says Leonaids.

"Me to" says Patamon.

"We all do to" says Everyone.

"Lighting-Laser!, Obilarate!, Aplha, Destory, Vine, Water Blaster! " shouted Imperieamporerranamon and the others. Shooting a huge thunder-laser and four attacks at Dltrmystioeremon but it didn't take any damage until Dltr did his shadow bat claw the most powerful attack hitting the Ultra Digimon to its knees when Cj and the others saw that their minds and hearts grew bigger to overgrown the power and the young kids cry's were so loud making the Demo Digimon really huge after summoning a huge destruction ball in the plam of his hand.

"Hahahahahah! this is end you mii's, pokemon trainers, and Digistend's, there is no hope for you all to live another day nothing won't save you now" says MechaGoldBone.

"Oh no! we're doomed" says Nay. Shouting for his live.

"We're not doomed because we have dreams to accomplish and that's what we going to do" says Ash.

"Ash is right we should focus on our dreams" says Ken and Alain.

"I say let's do it" says Chris. Agreeing to Ken.

"Were with you guys!, what about you Cj, Naysere, and Cole" says Jake and Davis. Asking the three cousins and two brothers while looking at each other.

"What do you think Cj and Cole should we do it" says Nay. Looking at the two of them.

"Of course we can and let's do it!" yelled Cj and Cole.

"Right!" says Ash, Davis, Jake, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Alain, Ken, and Naysere. As their digivice's went in a specific order from Pokemon, Digimon, and to Mii's until it turned into a PokeDigiMii Blaster with eleven slots for their crests and two slots for the spirit's but their were five more slot's for two courage's, two friendships, and one life.

"What there five more slots" says Jake. Being shocked.

"Your right Jake they look like the crest's of courage" says Red and Tai.

"And the crest's of friendship and Life" says Blue, Matt, and Cameron Sr. Until the five older Digistend's realize that the slots were for them to complete the process of putting their crest's in the slots and had their hands on Nay's and Jake's shoulder on both sides as the power grew even more bright to hold on.

"Say goodbye! Forever!" says MechaGoldBone and Dltr. As everyone were shocked to see this but they never gave and try to convince the kids to stop.

"Cmon there nothing to be afraid of" says Chris.

"We can't we're to scared to come out" says kid 1.

"I just want to go home" says kid 2".

"There nothing to do if we only have dreams" says Kid 3. After saying that it hit Chris with a amazing idea.

"Guys I know a way to defeat them" says Chris.

"What is it Chris" says Gary.

"The only to defeat them with saying our dreams we want to do in the future" says Chris.

"If we have enough dreams for the guys and Imperieampoerramon to finish off MechaGoldBone and Dltra" says Josh, Tanen, and the digimon.

"Well it's worth a try so let's do it" says Izzy. As the girls go first saying their dreams and hopes then the boys and everyone else.

"Well we always want to be a teacher and help kids" says Kari and Zangya.

"Me to" says Kid 4.

"Same here" says Korra.

"Clothes designer" says Sora and May.

"I want to be hat designer" says Mimi.

"A dragon master" says Iris.

"Pokemon and Digimon Doctor" says Joe and Brock.

"Open up a food restaurant" says Mallow.

"Being a Water Pokemon expert" says Lana.

"A Pokemon and Digimon day care" says Lillie.

"Being a Pokemon Professor" says Carly.

"Being a Pokemon hairstyler" says Shanuna.

"Book writers" says Moon, Leaf, and Judy.

"Pokemon and Digimon breeder" says Bonnie.

"Traveler" says Daisy.

"Flowerist" says Catherine.

"Gym Leader" says Misty and Brittany.

"Pokemon Breeder" says Max.

"Poke puffs cook" says Serena and Dawn.

"Lawyer" says Tai, Red, and Cameron Sr.

"Mii Fighter, Digimon, and Pokemon novelist" says Pink Lily Mon.

"Band Manager" says Matt and Blue.

"Novelist" says Tk.

"Inventor" says Chris.

"Future Guardian" says Josh.

"Shoes Designer" says Tanen.

"Noodles" yelled Davis. When everyone hear that they were confused and sweatdropped.

"Noodles really!" says Dawn. Asking her boyfriend.

"Yea that right I want to make all over the world" says Davis.

"Moving on!, oh I want to own my family store" says Yoiel.

"Actor"

"Scientist"

"Astroutant"

"Video game Developer"

"Artist" says Naysere and Brittany.

"Pokemon Master!" says Ash.

"Poilt" says Jake.

"Still be a Pokemon Professor" says Gary.

"Agent" says Ken.

"Mii Fighters Masters!" yelled Cj and Cole. Being the last ones saying their dreams, until the blaster was fired up and so was Imperieamporerramon while MechaGoldBone and Dltra were fading a little bit, then all the tamers, trainers, and mii's got there poke-balls, digivice's, and brawler weapons to power up the plasma cannon and PokeDigiMii blaster while Cj, Cole, Jake, Ash, Chris, Josh, Nay, and Tanen powering up to their super sayain and super forms to give it more power.

"This can't be happening" yelled Dltr and MechaGoldBone. Fading a little bit.

"Okay everyone this is it in three" says Imperieamporerramon, five Bakugan and Monsters.

"Two" says Everyone.

"ONE!" Yelled Cj, Ash, Chris, Cole, Josh, Jake, Alain, Davis, Tanen, Matt, Cameron Sr, Ken, Tai, Red, and Nay. Giving enough power to give it their all for their friends and the future.

"Plasma PokeDigiMii Alpha Water Vine Spirit Cannon Blaster!" Yelled Imperieamporerramon, Bakugan and Monsters, and the boys firing a huge power of energy and the two animals spirit's at Mecha Goldbone and Dltr after being exploded in pieces while Cody was bringing Mr. Soyata in the digital world but Zane told him that he wasted to energy until Soyata saying his goodbyes and turned into butterflies that everyone cry but they knew that they are going to have a bright future ahead them.

 **30 years later**

"It has been thirties years since the battle and not much changed since then, after college Mimi became a hat designer after learning tips she finally completed her dream and even married Red after he became a lawyer to help with the digital and pokemon world" says Tk. As He, Mimi, Crimson Charizard and Lilymon standing with Red Sr and Crimson charmander Jr.

"You sure Red that your gonna be alright" says Mimi. Worring about Red Sr

"Don't worry Mom I will fine" says Red Sr

"Your are gonna have a blast" says Red Jr

"Me to" says Crimson charmander Jr.

"Then we have Tai, he finally become lawyers along with Red Jr and got haircuts he always wanted and with the help of Izzy being a inventor they sure nothing happens between Pokemon and Digimon until they married Sora and Leaf after they become the worlds best clothes designer and book writers along with Moon and Judy, after the band broke up Matt and Blue become band managers with lots of different bands, then Joe become the first Digimon doctor helping every single digimon in the digital world

"You guys ready roll" says Sora, Moon, Leaf, and Judy. Asking their kids and their digimon.

"Yep can't wait!"' says Kai, Agumon, Ivan, Tentomon, Matthew, Julie, Maria, and others. Being all excited.

"Woah!, slow down buddy" says Ash. As he and Pikachu were catching with Andy and Pikachu Jr along with Kari, Zelda, Gatomon and Gato catching up with the boys.

"Sorry Dad, I'm maybe went a little bit fast on my flying" says Andy. Putting his arm behind his head.

"Ya think!" says Pikachu, Pikachu Jr, Zelda, Gatomon, and Gato.

"Some things never change" says Kari.

"After winning the Pokemon league and the Elite Four, Ash has finally become a Pokemon Master and become the elite six along with Jake, and Kari she become a teacher and have Gatomon as her partner and the two ended up marrying each other and that Tai and Red cry in joy even Ash's and Red Mom and their Mom were happy to see that and now we have the Knick's family coming behind the Ketchum family, and Cj and Cole also win the smash league to become the elite five, and Cameron Sr became a layer as well helping the Mii Fighters, Pokemon, and Digimon World and Aldo marry May, Zangya, and Lily/Pink Lilymon after they was a success of being a clothes designer, teacher, and novelist. Along with the Vile and Widsom family coming in.

"You two excited" says Pikachu and Gatomon.

"Yes we are!" says Pikachu Jr and Gato

"Guys look it's Cory and his family" says Zelda. Looking at Cory and his family, and god brothers family and his friend family to.

"Hey guys sorry we're late" says Cj, Cole, Red-Gary Pikachu, Red Pikachu, Chris, Squirtle, Josh, Bulbsar, Tanen, and Yellow Charizard.

"It's ok but the good things is that your here" says Ash and Pikachu.

"And you brought Cony and the others to" says Kari and Gatomon.

"Mhm even Red Pikachu Jr and others" says May, Lily, Galcieon, Misty, Corale, Catherine, spearmon, Iris, and Axew. As Cory, Cameron Jr, Light Red Pikachu, Chike, Cjjr, Red Pikachu Jr, Red-Gray Pika Jr, Chris Jr, Joseph, Tony, Callie and their partners were walking to Andy, Grant Pikachu Jr, Zelda, and Gato.

"Hey guys, how it hanging" says Andy and Grant. Giving their friends a high five.

"Nothing usually" says Cony, Cjjr, Chris Jr, Joseph, Tony, Cameron Jr. Until cony saw Zelda looking at him making his face turn red." H-h-h-hi Zelda h-h-how are you" say Cony. Making himself look nervous around her and only Andy, Grant, Cjjr, Pikachu Jr, Red Pikachu Jr, Gato, Kai, and others know this even his own grandma Beth and Aunt Bulma.

"Good Coie, and what about you" says Zelda. Giggles at Cory and seeing his face turned red when she called him Coie as a nickname for him until Andy and Kai came over to check on them.

"I'm good" says Cony. Being nervous until Andy and Kai come to see Zelda.

"We see someone is making him nervous" says Kai and Andy. Making her a little bit uncomfortable and made Cony sweat drop so did their partners until it made Zelda so mad she punched Kai and Andy.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Zelda. Punching her cousin and brother in the shoulder.

"OW!" says Kai and Andy. Rubbing their arms while everyone else was laughing at what happened.

"That what you get for doing that" says Zelda.

"Ok we're sorry please forgive" says Kai and Andy.

"I forgive you to and promise me this don't embarrass me again ever got it!" says Zelda. Yelling at them until Naysere and his family came along with Cody, Bonnie, Yoiel, Ken,Brittany, Jake, Jane, Alain, Angie and their family.

"Hey guys your right on time" says Ash and Cj.

"Yup we won't miss it for the world" says Nay, Ken, Cody, and Jake.

"Were all pumped up and ready to have fun" says Nate, Jacob, Juliet, Kevin, Emily, Ardian, Broli, and their partners while Tk and Serena came to with their kids Tj and Sara with their Digimon and Pokemon Pat and Brax along with their parents Patamon and Braxin.

"Hey guys were here" says Tk and Serena. Walking to the group

"Hey" says Patamon and Braxin.

"Hey guys" says Everyone.

"So how the novel life" asked Jake and Alain.

"Good, like always about everything adventure that we had the last thirty years" says Tk.

"That right, now we can wait for Davis and Dawn to get this new generation tournament started" says Ash and Tai.

"Well well, you can't wait for us to be here" says Davis. Walking down the hill with his two kids David and Dory along with Vee, Pulp, and their dad Veemon but no Dawn and Pipulp.

"Hey there Davis" says Nate.

"Of course it is, and we see you brought Veemon, his and Pipulp kids, then your and Dawn's but no Dawn and Pipulp" says Matt and Alain.

"The thing is that they were busy so they can't come" says Davis. Shaking the back of his head.

"Ha don't worry they will come next year" says Veemon. While all the second kids comes together and so did the first generation kids until Ash, Red, Cj, Cameron Sr, Davis, and Tai went in the middle to get everyone attention.

"Alright now we're all here, it's time to start this new generation tournament and this year rules are their will mix ups for the matches and the rules are the same for one Pokemon and one Digimon, and this time it will be brawling who are in smash bros but dueling and brawling are not included like always and no cheating, got it!" says Red.

"Yes sir!" yelled the Kids.

"And now let's see the matchups" says Pikachu, Red Pikachu, Agumon and Veemon. Flipping the switch showing twenty-eight kids on the screen and mixed them around for the matches.

Round 1:

Kai Vs Red Sr Vs Cameron Jr

Round 2:

Grant Vs Cjjr

Round 3:

Allie Vs Maria

Round 4:

Ivan Vs Matthew

Round 5:

Zada Vs Danielle

Round 6:

Andy vs Kevin

Round 7:

Cony vs Denis

Round 8:

Nate vs Jacob

Round 9:

Clone vs Chris Jr

Round 10:

Jospeh vs Tavern

Round 11:

Tony vs Ardian

Round 12:

Zelda vs Dory

Round 13:

Juliet vs Milly

Round 14:

Emily vs Sara

Round 15:

Callie vs Broli

"That all the matches and when we come back after this break" says Leonaids. While kids were training with their partners and their moms are going to sit on the bleachers to cheer them on and the dad's were talking to their sons.

"Now for the first match we have Kai T vs Red K vs Cameron Jr coming onto the field with their partners Agumon, Crimson Charmander, and Light Red Pikachu, now begin!" yelled Leonaids.

"Ok Agumon were first, so use " **Pepper Breath"** yelled Kai. Commanding Agumon to release a huge fire ball at Crimson Charmander jr.

"You got it! Pepper Breath!" yelled Agumon.

"Dodge it with, Ember and Iron Tail!" yelled Red Sr and Cameron Sr.

"On it, Ember and Iron Tail! yelled Crimson Charmander and Light Red Pikachu. Releasing a fireball and Iron Tail at Agumon's attacks while Sora, Mimi, and Lily were cheering so loud for their sons and they end up fighting with each other. After couple minutes of battling both Agumon, Charmander, and Pikachu kept on fighting until Kai, Red Sr, and Cam decided to spices things up a bit.

"Do it boys!" yelled Tai, Red Jr, and Cameron Jr .Yelling so loud that their wives hit them in the head with pans and Lily smack Cameron with her Lily Cannon while Kai, Red Sr, and Cam Sr got out their digivice's to spice up the battle.

"How about we spice things up a bit" says Red Sr.

"Fine by me!" yelled Kai.

"Oh yea it's on!" yelled Cam Sr.

"You two ready for this!" yelled Agumon Jr.

"We're always ready!" yelled Crimson Charmander Jr and Light Red Pikachu Jr.

"Agumon jr, Charmander Jr, LR Pikachu Jr warp digievole to Greymon, Charmamon, Raichmon, Metal Greymon, Metal Charizarmon, Metal Gurchmon, WarGreymon, WarMega Charizarmon Y, and WarMegaGurupurmon

"Here we go folks it's gonna be one epic fight in here!" Yelled Leonaids. After minutes of fighting Kai awon his match and it continued on with the others as Cjjr, Maria, Matthew, and Zada move on and now it's time Andy and Kevin to take to the stage. Both of them along with Pikachu Jr and Wormmon Jr getting ready to battle as Pikachu Jr started it with his quick attack and Wormmon did the same thing, meanwhile in the waiting room where all the other kids were watching the battle except for Denis training Vee for the next match against Cory and Red Pikachu Jr while Cory was thinking of his dad or mom strategy's that worked in the past and thinking of combining it with his own strategy until he and denis was up to go on the field, before he and Red Pikachu Jr walked out of the room, Cory looked really nervous about this battle until Leonaids came out of his pants pocket and looked into his eyes along with RPJr and Cameron Jr that went to check on him.

"Cory your nervous aren't you little cuz" asked Cameron. Worrying about his little ten year old cousin.

"Yes, I never even battle a Digimon before just Pokemon and Mii trainers, duelists, and Brawlers in tournaments, and I don't even know what to do" says Cory. With a sigh face until RPJr, Leonaids jr, and Cameron Jr. started talking to him.

"Cory, you gotta have to face your fears, your grandparents, parents, friends, their parents and grandparents, Pokemon, Duel Monsters, and bakugan never gave up on themselves so can you!" says Leonaids Jr and Cameron Jr.

"Your right on Leonaids Jr and Cam, I gotta face my fears and try to succeed with everything I got and that's why I have good great strategy in case my other ones don't work as good but it will work!" says Cony. Putting on a confident face while walking onto the field with Red Pikachu Jr as Denis and Vee were on the opposite side of the field while there friends and parents were cheering them on until Leonaids started talking on the mic, meanwhile on the bleachers Cj, Ash, Jake started recording the battle while Davis and May were arguing on who is going to win and everyone else was just watching them and minding their business while first generation went to the store.

"What you do mean that their gonna lose!" yelled May and Glacieon. Yelling at Davis and Veemon in a angry tone.

"Yea Cony and Red Pikachu Jr gonna lose against the power of Vee, besides Red Pikachu Jr doesn't stands a chance against them"says Davis and Veemon.

"Oh, you think that my boy will lose!" says May. Getting very angry as a small flame surrounds her and her eyes turn red while rising a fist.

"Yea, he gonna lose in minutes!" yelled Davis. Until Dawn and Pipulp knocked out him and Veemon out, making everyone laughed even the kids and paying attention to the two trainers on the field.

"You two ready for this!" says Denis. Getting ready to battle.

"Ha! I'm ready all the way!" yelled Cony.

"Take them down guys!" yelled Andy, Chike, Nate, Jacob, and Zelda.

"Alright!, trainers and digistend's let's get ready to battle as Cony and Denis go in the stadium and see who going first.

"Hmm, ok Vee were going first use Vee-head butt on Red Pikachu Jr!" says Denis. Commanding his partner.

"You got it! Vee-head butt" says Vee. Going to head butt RPJr.

"Dodge it!" yelled Cony. As was RPJr told to do and encountered with fire electro ball and quick attack knowing that Cj would see his own strategy attacks and he did, until Vee did dragon claw and the three attacks clashed not leaving a scratch on Red Pikachu Jr or Vee.

"Had any fun yet Cony!" yelled Denis.

"You bet, let's give it everything we got Denis!" says Cony. Looking really excited about this battle until Denis wanted to turn things up and Davis had a smirk on his face waiting for this moment to happen until Cj and Ash asked him a question.

"Davis what are smirking about" asked Ash. Looking at his teammate in a weird way.

"Oh just you wait guys it's be digitized right now!" says Davis. Waiting for his teammates to know what gonna happen.

"That's not good" says Cj, Jake, and Nay. Worrying about this battle

"What's not good guys" asked the girls.

"Look for yourselves" says The Guys. Pointing to the battle field as Cony and Denis were talking

"What do you mean your going to turn things up!" yelled Cony.

"Simiple, even though Red Pikachu Jr can't fly but only in his Digimon's form it's the only advantage that Vee has to win!" yelled Denis.

"Wait he doesn't mean!" says Cj, Ash, Chris, and Everyone else. Being in complete shock.

"Cony get ready this is going to blow you away, Veemon digievole!" yelled Denis. Rising up digivice in the sky as Veemon was digievoling to Ex-Veemon that made RPJr look worried but didn't hold back at all while Cony was taking out a mega stone, primal reversion stone, one z-crystal, one z-power crystal to trying every single on RPJr but most of the time Ex-Veemon keeps hitting him to go back to his normal self until Cony puts his head in defeat, while May, Glacieon, Zelda and the others were worried to see this happen even Cj was thinking of something that might just work and then he got out of his seat and started running to the field after he went down couple of seats, until Davis knocked him out before he make it and May really want to knock out Davis and she did with one punch while grabbing Cj to her seat and watching Cony trying everything he could before Denis command Ex-Veemon to do one more Vee laser to finish this battle.

"Are you going to show me what you made of or you to chicken enough to fight, besides you can't even prove me if your strong or not like your father or grandfather are more stronger than you and even your bond with your pokemon is weak!" yelled Denis. Acting in a Vetega tone until he saw Cony head went up with a confident face as he and RPJr was ready to do something even amazing like they never done it before.

"What a good come back from Denis, but can Cony have a good strategy to win or will he lose and try again next year!" says Leonaids. As Andy and some others were crossing their fingers for a miracle to happen.

"Hm, that where your wrong Denis, I'm stronger like them combined even though I'm a Mii/Sayian doesn't mean that I have to release my full power, and my bond with my Pokemon is stronger than you ever imagine and there are two things I realized from this" says Cony. While the others on the bleachers was confused on what he said.

"And that is" asked Denis. Being confused like the others.

"One never give up on myself and two is that PLAY TIME IS OVER!" yelled Cony. Waiting for the Mii symbol to appear on his forehead while his parents and everyone were calmed seeing Cony as his watch started glowing and yelled "MII-OH!" changing into Coryus Cory and that made Zelda blush a little with a jealous Denis on his face until Cony's eyes changed from brown to red then to teal while making a red-orange aura around Red Pikachu Jr making the charzaird mark on both Cony and RPJr right hand to experience a brand new energy around them.

"What's going on that never before!" yelled Chris. Sensing this new power level as the others guys sensed to.

"Did you guys sense that power" asked Ash. Talking to his friends.

"Yea, whatever this power level it's unfamiliar than before" says Josh. Being concerned.

"Relax guys, Cony knows what to do because I trained to be a Mii fighter even though May wants him to a Pokemon trainer but it's a good for him to be both" says Cj.

"Oh Please, Cony can be whatever he wants to be and look he having fun right now like a kid!" says Iris. Making everyone on the bleachers sweat dropped while Cony and Denis command RPJr and X-Veemon to keep attacking to buy Cony some time.

"Cmon Cony, give everything you got!" yelled Zelda and their friends. Cheering on Cony while Denis sister was cheering for both of them.

"You still ain't giving up" asked Denis.

"Nope, it's time to show you the real bond between me and RPJr, and we're bringing change into this!" yelled Cony.

"Bring it!" yelled Denis and X-Veemon.

"Wait, What do them mean by change" says Everyone. Being really confused.

"You ready Red Pikachu" says Cony. Looking at his Pokemon.

"I'm always ready!" says RPJr. Nodding at Cony as he continue glowing along with Cony until his eyes were turning to red and teal everytime.

"Hm, get ready Denis and X-Veemon!, we're even stronger and stronger all the way because it's time show you two what we can do!" yelled Cony. Getting ready into position along with RPJr.

"X-Veemon! Vee Laser!" commanded Denis. As X-Veemon did his Vee Laser at RPJr until RPJr started glowing brighter waiting for cony to say these words.

"Wait is he thinking of a bond phenomenon!" yelled Cj, Ash, Jake, and Sun. Being surprised but it's something different.

"Bond Phenomenon Change Form! CHARIZARAD!" yelled Cony. Holding up his watch forming a strange aura symbol around the two changing their appearances, to form Red Pikachu Jr into a Red Charizard with the same looks as a Pikachu but when it once stood to see everyone were shocked because of these this form but they saw Cony coming out out of the smoke in his super super Sayian 3 form with his hair that went past his legs that was touching the floor, with bulkier muscles, still has his eye brows, while his eyes were gold instead of red or teal shocking everyone in the stadium.

"Oh boy, here comes Super Super Sayian 3 Cony and Red Pikazard that come to battle so let keep this battle going" says Leonaids.

"Oh my, little Cony combined both forms into one" says May. Being worried for Cony while Glacieon was also worried Red Pikachu jr in his new form

"Alright Cony! You got this!" yelled the other kids.

"Impossible, he did a new kind of phenomenon but it's a bond change phenomenon" says Ash. Being really curious.

"I agree with Ash, whatever this is it could bring something or someone to come after him" says Alain.

"Okay Red Pikazarid, use Electro Flamethrower!" yelled Cony. Commanding Pikachu to do a flamethrower but it was electro until X-Veemon block with V claw and both clashed as both dragon used many attacks to finish each other in the sky while everyone eyes were moving left to right and making the other kids sick and ended up going home for the day, and the only ones left we're Chike, Andy, Broli, Zelda, Tj, Chris Jr, Joseph, Tony, Ardian, and Cube that we're up next until Leonaids called up Cj, Chris, Josh, Tanen, Ash, Alain, Davis, Ken, Cody to play a song four songs during the battle.

"Which song should we sing first" asked Josh. Asking the guys for a song to sing until Cj comes up with a good one while the battle still continues as new and old attacks collide as either both dragons wasn't tired until it was time to finish this.

"It's time to finish this Red Pikazard" says Cony. Was finally ready to finish this battle.

"You to X-Veemon" says Denis. Was also the same way as Cony.

"Right/You got it!" yelled Red Pikazard and X-Veemon. Getting into their stances and got off at each other in a split second as the attacks collide one more time leaving dust everywhere around the battle field making everyone walk down to the field when Cory used air sphere to clear the dust and to see everyone and saw Veemon on the ground.

"Woah did not see that coming!" Denis. Being shocked to see his partner on the ground and sleeping making himself sweat drop.

"Looks like Vee wanted was to take a nap after the battle". says Davis. Laughing, making everyone sweatdrop and meanwhile in space Chorna and Charazaird we're running around the Goldbone spaceship to rescue some Pokemon and prisoners in the cells until some guards ran after them the fast as they could to the exit.

"Come back here with those prisoners" says one gold guard.

"Charzaird, FlameThrower!" Command Chorna. Commanding the dragon Pokemon to release a flamethrower and it did at the guards while putting the prisoners in pods and taking them somewhere safe while going to the digital world in a portal and some Goldbone ships were after them in the portal, meanwhile back to the tournament there were few people that won their rounds but Cj, Ash, Kari, May, Nay, Lillie, Chris, Iris,Josh, Misty, Davis, Dawn and their partners were still wondering what happened between Cony and Denis's match earlier during the transformation thing that got everyone until Chris recorded the data in his laptop.

"So this is what we know that Cony and Red Pikachu jr both had a shurkien mark with the faces charazaird, kroodile, sceptile, greninja, and a thunder bolt in the middle and then compare with Cj's data in Kalos and Aloha region it might be cause by something" says Chris and Squirtle. Putting in more data in the computer.

"This mark is something to do with their transformation and where did it come from!" yelled Iris and Axew. Yelling about this mark issue, until May figured it out.

"We remember something about that mark it was a legendary mark only in Cj's family" says May and Galecion. Looking at their friends in shock except for Cj and Red Pikachu because they already knew.

"A legendary mark huh, who told you that Sheron or Arceus" asked Josh, Davis, Bulbsar, and Veemon.

"Well..." says May. Seemed a little bit off.

"Who it is!" yelled Misty, Lillie, and Snowy.

"Okay okay, fine it's both of them" says Cj. Speaking for May since she was shy to say who it was and before the others could say another word, Chorna ship entered the digital world being chased by Goldbone's ships and everyone saw what happened in the air until more Goldbone troops started to circle Cj, Ash, and the others while the kids decided to fight the troops while the wives were using their Pokemon, Digimon, and Mii weapons to block off the troops to busy the husband's some time until Cj, Ash, and Nay told Cony, Andy, and Nate to save Chorna ship with Jacob's help as the four boys flew up into the sky while commanding their pokemon to attack the ships leaving Cony to save Chorna ship as it was about to crash but it didn't thanks to Cony.

"Oh thank goodness, thanks Cony" says Chorna. Thanking Cony.

"Anytime Chorna and let's get these prisoners to safety" says Cony. As took the ship somewhere not

to be seen by the Goldbone troops and the fight didn't take that long until Cony unreleased his new power again in the same form last time with Red Pikachu jr to finish off the last ship and turned back to normal seeing Chorna, Charazaird, and the prisoners were surprised by this because it took a long conversation between the older digistends and Chorna to see how can Cony and Red Pikachu jr can master this new power in a used manner somewhere in any region until Cj got a great idea.

"Everyone I have the best idea yet" says Cj. Being very calm and cool to come up with a nice idea.

"Okay Cj, what's your plan for all of this" asked Ken. Waiting for an answer from his teammate and the others were waiting as well.

"Simple Ken, we can let Cony and some go on a pokemon adventure in different regions" says Cj. Thinking this idea would work even May, Ash, Kari, Nay, Lillie, and some of them agree with them.

"That's your idea a pokemon adventure for the kids traveling in different regions and how that going to work" says Iris.

"The way we always do when we're kids stick together because this is the perfect chance for the kids to go on a adventure like us!" says Chris and Nay.

"True, we stick together did you guys forget the evil organizations from each region and we stopped them with our pokemon, digimon, and mii weapons and other things" says Angie. Adding more stuff.

"And who gonna watch over them while they are battling and competing" says Yoiel. Worrying for her kids safety.

"Some the older kids can watch over in those different regions and besides their ten years old traveling the region with their partners and friends but they will taken care of" says Ash.

"Good, because I just want Nate to stay away from dangerous people and things like evils mii's, sayian's, pokemon, and organizations from other places that want to harm him, his pokemon, and friends" says Lillie. Being worried for her own son until May, Lily, and Jane puts their hands on her shoulders along with Misty, Kari, Serena, Bonnie, Angie, Iris, Brittany, Zangya and Dawn.

"Your not alone Lillie we're all worried about our kids, I know it can be tough to let them go but the thing is there growing up and we can understand that right girls" says Jane. Feeling confident as the others wives nodded and it made Lillie happy with tears of joy.

"Yes I understand now thank you Jane and thank you everyone, now where are kids going dear" says Lillie. Putting a smile on her face and asking her husband.

"Well Lillie, I think Nate should go to Kalos with Cony, Andy, Tj, Sara, Zelda, Emily" says Nay. Thinking about a good idea and made Lillie nod while the others were gonna let their kids go to the other regions.

"Then it's decided we let our kids go on their journey in different regions and they leave first thing in the morning" says Cj. Seeing everyone nod even the kids and their were excited to see this day come also on the way home they were excited and Chorna because she going Kalos with Cony and some others, meanwhile at the Ketchum house the Ketchum's and Knick's were having dinner in dining room with Ash and Red's Mom and Cj, Cameron, and Cole's Mom that come for dinner while the dad's were training somewhere else and the pokemon and the digimon were eating there food.

"I'm super excited about this journey!" says Andy. As he and Pikachu jr were happy to see this day come.

"Oh Andy, you remind much like your father when he was your age all excited to go on a journey" says Delia. Smiling at her ten year old grandson and got out something for him as Beth did the same for Cony and Caden, while Ash, Cj, and Cameron Sr were doing the dishes with their pokemon


End file.
